


Mistaken Refuge

by Sarisma



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dom/sub, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Shy!Jared, Virgin Jared
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:51:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4929352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarisma/pseuds/Sarisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first drabble ever...<br/>Shy and naive Jared ends accidently up in a bsdm club and Jensen mistakens him for a willing submissive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is unbeated and just written on impluse, I started many stories but never got over myself to finsih or safe one. I just post this as a drabble before I get to scared again, but there could be more coming.  
> English is not my first language so if anyone would like to beta this...please :D I am ashamed what i do to the english language. Feedback is welcome regarding anything and I know it is not very realistic.
> 
> I of course don't own any character and hope it isn't too close to any existing work, I got inspired by a lot of D/S stories, but they're to many to name.

He didn't really know what he was doing here. Trying to escape the bullies he got even more frightened as he took the scene before him in. Jared just moved to this part of town and he was the typical cliché; come out at graduation, got kicked out by his parents and decided to try his luck in the big liberal city. His school savings quickly ran out and after his last shift as a waiter he had to painfully find out that with the big population came also some homophobes, who caught him flirting shyly.  
So that was how he ended in what seemed to be a BSDM club as he just escaped into the net unlocked door after being crowded by those assholes in the back alley.   
Jared was all for expressing being gay and hey he loved cock really, but still seeing man completely naked getting fucked openly, with most of them being restraint, was too much. And, Jesus, did this one poor fellow have metal in his penis? Who would to this? Instantly Jared's hands went protectively over his groin. A low chuckle next to him made him jump "Does he look like he's in pain to you?" A deep sexy voice asked him. Now Jared kept his hands they where to hide his arousal, damn such male voices were the reason he knew he was gay. "It... has... to hurt!?" he squeaked in response. "Sometimes the pleasure lies in the pain, don't you think?" was the cold answer."No!" Jared let out in an embarrassing high voice, he was '6''4 tall and just sounded like a scared little girl, he couldn't even look the stranger, who was speaking with him, in the eyes or anyone in the room. A hand slowly lifted his chin and he was met by the most awesome green coloured eyes. "If you don't think so, then what are you doing here, darling?" the gorgeous stranger asked. It took Jared a couple of minutes to stop staring and turn his head shyly away, but his chin was forced back and he couldn't refuse the commanding tone in the next statement, "I've asked you a question". Stammering he could only reply honestly: "I looked for a refuge?". Great, now he totally revealed being a big, weak, frightened girl, perfect first impression for meeting the men of your dreams. Apparently his dream-men didn't agree with his sarcastic thoughts, because he started to smile like the answer was perfect. "I am Jensen, should we continue this conversation in private? I don't think the first scene should be in public, I first need to get to know you" Jared's brain got stuck on "get to know you", how could this perfect, handsome men like him? "I am Jared..." was his quiet replied and he let Jensen lead him by his elbow to the back of the club into an empty room. He was back to staring in awe at Jensen's face, and first didn't notice the furniture of the room. Jared was pushed down to sit on a couch and when the other men sit down next to him and put a hand on his tight, he got hot all over and finally turned his gaze. Taking in the interior he let out a gasps. There was a strange bench and chains hanging from the ceiling. The whole room was painted black and on the opposite wall there were a few cupboards. The shy boy didn't really want to know what was in them, it all looked like straight out of a horror movie. A dark chuckle made him turn his head back to Jensen "Don't be afraid we start slowly, it is clearly your first time" Jared blushed furiously, how could this stranger find out he was a virgin so fast? The hand on his thigh stroked him reassuringly. "Would you like something to drink, while we get to know each other a bit?" "Sure..."Jared answered and was handed a glass that smelled of strong liquor. Not wanting to embarrass himself further he drowned it one go and ended up coughing and spitting. "Wowha, slow down there, you have to learn to appreciate the burn of a good whiskey" Jensen laughed and clapped on the boys back. Yeah, not making a foul of himself worked out just fine. "Let's try this again" and a new drink appeared in his hand. Trying to calm his nerves Jared drunk all of it again, but this time a bit slower. "Eager much?" he was asked with an amused smirk. Jensen opened his black jeans and pulled his fat cock out and Jared could only stare again, wow this one seemed to be even bigger than the clamps he had got of another men's groin as he watched a porn for 10seconds before he had shut down his laptop ashamed. The dizziness of the drink and his shock made let Jensen guide his head forward till he had the head of the other men's arousal in his mouth. Gasping at the taste he lost his balance and the cock glide fully down his throat, Jensen moaned loudly as the inexperienced boy choked and tried to get up again, but strong hands held his head steady. To many sensations stormed in on him and he got lost in his thoughts and froze, this was the first time he felt a cock and through the taste was bitter it was not unpleasant. He couldn't believe he just gave his first blowjob, but he was sure it would be his last as a particularly deep thrust left him unable to breath. Tears filled his eyes, but apart from opening his mouth wider he felt unable to move, to stunned by what was happening. Jensen just took this as an invitation "I knew you would suck amazing, so hungry for my cock" he groaned and not much later spilled his seed, letting go of Jared's head. Sitting up fast and attempting to breath the boy swallowed the come wrong and started coughing again. Jensen was there with a hand on his back and a drink in front of him. "We really have to watch out, so you don't choke yourself to death, darling" he smiled and after the boy had taken his drink made him lay down on the couch. Not being used to drinking alcohol at all Jared welcomed being horizontal again. When he finally had his breath fully back under control he kind of passed out from the overload of the event , felling fingers softly stroking through his hair.


	2. the morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared wakes up in a strangers bed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not completly happy with this chapter, but I wanted to get it posted before I stop this story altogether, so no promises when the next update will come

This was a new one, someone passing out just from giving him a blowjob. Maybe the third whiskey had been too much. The kid looked so innocent sleeping, and yes he really was a kid. His tall frame couldn't decipher his young features. This innocence had got him carried away, damn he didn't even ask the boy for a safeword or his hard limits. On the other hand a blowjob wasn't really a limit at all. Still when Jared woke up, Jensen would show him what a perfectly controlled master he normally was. The night was definitely not over yet, because the moment he'd seen the scared expression on the young men's face, he knew no one else would introduce Jared to all the pleasures those torturous looking scenes could bring.  
After waiting for another hour Jensen had to admit maybe the night was over, Jared was still dead to the world. The club would close soon and he didn't find a cell phone or wallet on his sleeping beauty. The decision was easy, he would never throw someone on the streets, instead Jensen carried the still form to his car and into his bed.  
Stirring slowly Jared was confused. His head was killing him and why could he lay spread out on his bed, without any limb hanging over the edge. Sitting up fast, he came to the only possible conclusion, this wasn't his small single bed. His eyes blinked open, but the rough movement and the light sent him on his back again. Groaning he touched his head, he didn't find any bleeding but it sure hurt like someone had thrown him against a wall. Memories came crashing back to him; the bullies, who called him names and stole his stuff, his escape... and the man of his dreams. Surely he didn't really get away and the rest of the night was just a hallucination. Except he knew this voice "You're finally back to the living, darling. I was getting worried there, here drink some water and take those pills." Jared naturally followed the command until he remembered the rest of the night. The glass shattered onto the floor and he hurled backwards. "Hey, hey it's just me, I thought you couldn't drink fast enough to touch me." Jensen held his hands up defensively but couldn't suppress a smirk. "I ...didn't... touch you. Where am I?", the scarred boy asked. "Sure your hands didn't touch", was the whispered replay. "Certainly not only this kind of club, but any club must have been your first time. You passed out from the whiskey. I brought you here to sleep off your hangover and so we could talk; set some ground rules for the next scene." "Scene?!" Jared wondered, a thousand other questions in his head. Jensen sat down on the bed, which made the younger men squirm away until he hit the floor. "Don't you dare hurt yourself, darling, why are you suddenly so scared of me?" Jensen asked rushing to the boy on the floor. "You raped me!" Jared screamed, tears starting to form and he tried to get out of the hug. But those strong arms wouldn't let him go, instead he was held closer until he stopped struggling. Crying and snuggling into the embrace he strangely found comfort in the shushing sounds and the soft petting of his hair. "Jared, why did you step into the club?" Jensen worried, when the whimpering finally stilled. He couldn't believe it, he wasn't a rapist and he hadn't forced anything, had he? Sure he had guided the blow job, but the boy had been so eager to finish his drink... His attention went back to the men in his arms, when he heard a whispered reply "I just wanted to find someplace safe." "You are safe with me. Tell me, what happened?" Jared knew he should run away from this men, who had forced him into his first sexual contact. But he had followed willingly and now he really felt safe, it spoke against any logic. Jensen's care seemed genuine and Jared had been so lonely, starved of any touch since he came out to his strictly religious community. "I thought here everything would be better... I've only smiled at the guy, maybe I really belong in hell..." he started to explain and couldn't suppress another tear to fall. "No, you definitely don't belong in hell. I am tempted to say something really cheesy now, but a beautiful, innocent boy like you should be cherished and ...What made you think like that?" Jensen had to fight against the growl that was forming in his throat. He wanted to beat those people, who planted such self-doubts. "My parents and the whole village warned me, only bad things happen to sinners like me... and now all my belongings are gone" Jared started crying again. Not really knowing, what the sobbed babbling meant, Jensen went for distraction, to calm his guest enough so they could have a much needed calm talk. "Let's have some breakfast and go through all of this slowly again, okay?" Jensen suggested and guided them into the kitchen.


	3. The First Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen draws Jared a bath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter... but at least weare getting closer to smut again. :)  
> Just post this before I overthink it again.

When Jensen placed some toast and juice in front of Jared the boy suddenly noticed how hungry he was. Jensen watched with a smile as the growing man devoured breakfast like it was his last meal. "'Been awhile since you had a decent meal, huh?" Jared looked up blushing "People don't really tip gangly, awkward faggots well ..." Jensen was shocked by such a low self-esteem "Don't ever call yourself that again, as I said before you are damn gorgeous and if people don't appreciate that it's their loss!" Jared wouldn't meet his eyes and just shook his head in disbelieve. Gently Jensen gripped the boys gin stopping him from hiding behind his hair."How can I make you see yourself through my eyes?" He asked softly. Jared just blushed harder and an idea formed in the mind of the more experienced man. "I think a shower would be good for you" he more commanded than suggested. Stunned by the sudden change of topic, Jared let himself be showed to the bathroom.   
Jensen collected towels, nice soaps and started filling the bathtub, while a confused boy stood in the middle of the room. But instead of leaving Jared to his own device, when he was finished with the preparation, Jensen closed the door. He stepped behind his guest, turning him with a gentle, still persistent grip so they were facing the big full body mirror opposite of the steaming water. "I changed my mind, a long, hot bath will help you relax. Also you will have time to think about the lesson I am going to teach you." Jensen explained while rubbing soothingly up and down Jared's arms. "What kind of lesson?" the boy asked curiously, trying to hide his blush again behind his hair. He wasn't used to feel the body heat of another person, but it felt nice to be so close to someone. "First rule of our lesson, you have to keep your eyes on the mirror, always watch where my hands are." Jensen instructed, bypassing the former question "So we have to get you undressed so you can enjoy your nice bath." he said cheerfully with a smirk. "I can undress myself just fine!" Jared protested with a squeal. "Sure you do, but that's not the lesson." And this was all the warning offered before certain hands crept under Jared's T-Shirt and started to slowly lift it. Noticing he still had his work uniform form last night on, he wanted to get out of the shirt anyway, but realizing Jensen would see him naked made him start to struggle to get away. "Shush, just let me help you" the man gripping his flailing arms tried to calm him down. "I don't need help! Just let me go, I rather shower at ..." Jared protests stopped remembering he couldn't get into his apartment without facing the creepy landlord. Desperation made him fall back against the broad chest behind him and tears started to fill his eyes once again. When did he became so weak, crying all the time. Oh right, when his life turned downhill and he lost all his possessions on top of having no friends or any aim in life.   
Jensen noticed the downward spiral his boy was in and hugged him closer, nuzzling the long neck and trying to get Jared back to focus on the moment "Stop thinking about all this now, Jared, we'll figure everything out later. Right now you only need to listen to my voice and follow my hands with your eyes, nothing else matters, just forget the rest for a little while." The deep, soft voice, Jared had felt attracted to since the beginning, calmed him down. Slowly he opened his eyes again, having closed them to prevent the tears from falling, and met Jensen encouraging smile in the reflection of the mirror. God this smile, no one this hot ever even glanced at him and now he had all the attention of the man of his dreams. Blushing once again he averted his eyes before remembering the rule and focusing on the hands that had wandered to his neck. "Good boy," Jensen praised "I know how hard it is for you to look straight up, so we start here: look at your long, sexy neck, so innocent without any marks on it. I can barley resist to bite and suck here" He circled Jared's pulse with one finger, before his hands went back to the edge of the boy's shirt. Lifting it only an inch or so with one hand he caressed the newly exposed skin with the other one.   
Jared shivered at the warm touch and he felt his entry body colour up red. His muscles tensed, nevertheless he couldn't get himself to shake those hands off. Human contacted had been to rare in the last months. "You're doing fine Jared, relax, it's okay. See those sharp hipbones pointing to the price like an arrow, making everyone excited to see more." Feeling Jared tense even more at the mention of his groin, Jensen continued softly. "But we get to that part later, for now I wish I could dip into your cute belly bottom, " the older man chuckled after he lifted the shirt a bit further up. "Have you ever tried body shots?" "No? What are body...shots?" the inexperienced boy answered confused. "We'll do that another time, I think you had enough alcohol for a while." "Alcohol was a sin, too... I thought one sin was enough..." Jared tried to explain stammering. He had only wanted to be good boy, like Jensen had praised him to be, but for his parents nothing was ever good enough. Meanwhile Jensen's exploring hands had reached the young man's pecs. "I can see a lot of potential here, you said you are gangly, I think you are at the beginning of developing strong muscles, you could even become stronger than me.", Jensen continued praising. "What was that, sweetheart?", he asked after hearing Jared mumbling something to himself. "Nothing" was the whispered response."Oh, don't get shy on me now, you were doing so good, come on you can be honest with me, sweetheart." Jensen encouraged. " I don't want to be stronger...It's nice that you can hold me" Jared admitted so softly, the other men nearly missed the last part. Touched by this confession he hugged the boy close."I like holding you, too." he whispered and stripped Jared completely of his shirt.


End file.
